metalshadowfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Ghost
Agent Ghost is one of the major supporting characters in Metal Shadow Prelude. His real name is Enkiden. He was the newest member of The Agency and a proud member of the illustrious Elf Squad before his death at the hands of the Three Queens. He is now destined to battle the Black God in his next life as one of Gineden's nine heroes. Background Characteristics Appearance Ghost is shorter than average (five and a half feet), muscular, with an exceptional seaman’s back and legs; he is also youthful and wild of hair and eyes, both of which are brown. His skin is tinged yellow. His only outfit in the Prelude is his Agency-issued black suit and tie, with the white shirt of a non-elite. He often rolls up his sleeves before a fight. Personality In a word, Ghost is heroic. He is courageous to a fault, tenacious, and brash, but also friendly, truthful, and reliable. His intelligence is perfectly average, but he knows far more about combat than the average person should. He enjoys fighting as long as it is only for sport. Battle Style With immense power, standard speed, surprisingly standard magic and skill, and absolute fearlessness in the face of danger, Ghost is the complete image of a front-line brawler, one with numerous tricks up his sleeve. His main strategy is to attack, attack, then attack some more, taking no prisoners. He has a mysterious ability to sense danger, which is different from the typical sensory telepathy employed by the likes of Noa and Ziare. This ability, along with his ability to ghost through physical objects, is entirely foreign to him; it may be that he had some mastery over a wider set of skills before his memories were erased as an Agent. Abilities *Bouncing energy ball *Physical transit Gallery ghost.jpg|''Concept drawings by Jasmin Khalid'' Trivia *Agent Ghost was Agent "G" in the original drafts of the Prelude. According to the Agency's naming scheme, this made him one of the six newest members. In his case he was, and is, the very newest member. *Ghost is the first person out of Gineden's nine heroes in a five-person height chain. He is 5'6", shorter than Elf, Ex, Rail, and Noa, in that order, by one more inch per succession. *In a previous draft, Ghost's real name was Enkiden Lad. His last name was removed and passed on to his older brother, then called simply "Big Bro" in the drafts, to make the latter easier to remember for the author. Subsequently, Big Bro became Lad Wydnie, and his importance in the story spiked. **Enkiden's lack of a surname is now a shared trait among all characters hailing from Moon City, Enkiden's home town, as well as those characters from their ancestor state. **The name "Enkiden" is a pun in the Old Tongue. "En" means "one", and "kiden" means "number". Enkiden is therefore "number one". *Ghost's character is heavily based on the anime trope of the brave young hero. If the author could choose his voice actor in an animation, it would be James Arnold Taylor, the voice actor of Inuyasha from Inuyasha and Tidus from Final Fantasy X. Category:Male characters Category:Elf Squad members Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters from Ende Category:Gineden's nine heroes Category:Prelude characters Category:Characters